Detrás de la locura
by Polatrixu
Summary: Siempre hay una razón para todo. Para reir y gritar. Para amar y odiar. Nada es casualidad.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aqui de nuevo con un reto que me parecio muy interesante. Al principio deseaba escribir una comedia... Pero mi Drama Queen salio a flote...**

**¡Como sea! Este fic participa del Reto temático de mayo "Mortífagos" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

**Y tristemente nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR, **

**Lean y disfruten :)**

* * *

_Siempre hay una razón para todo. Para reir y gritar. Para amar y odiar. Nada es casualidad._

* * *

La familia Lestrange acababa de llegar de una misión de reconocimiento para el Señor Oscuro; había recabado buena información y esperaban ser recompensados por ella.

Lo que no esperaban eran ser recibidos por la casa en llamas. Con todas sus pertenencias dentro. Con las cosas más valiosas para ellos, probablemente reducidas a cenizas.

Estaban consternados; aquello era trabajo de la Orden del Fénix, estaban cien por ciento seguros. Seguramente al saber que estarían fuera, habían ido a investigar la mansión por pruebas que los vincularan a los mortifagos de Lord Voldemort y al no encontrar nada culposo, incendiaron el lugar.

Rodolphus Lestrange corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la mansión para entrar, olvidándose de que él era un mago; moviendo escombros y objetos a mano limpia, sin importarle que las llamas mordieran su piel de manera furiosa. La madera de las puertas y las paredes crujía con ferocidad al ser consumida por las llamas.

Intentó apagar el fuego con su varita, pero no funcionó; las llamas pertenecían al hechizo del fuego infernal, el cual no se detendría hasta acabar con su objetivo; reducir la mansión a cenizas. El calor era abrumador. Rodolphus se cubrió todo lo que pudo con su capa para protegerse del infierno que lo rodeaba, mientras corría para llegar lo más pronto posible a la habitacion que le preocupaba. Dicho recinto, al no ceder de manera amistosa, fue derrumbado de una patada sumamente poderosa, con una fuerza que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

El cuarto ya había sido consumido por las llamas, el suelo había desaparecido y caído al piso inferior de la mansión, en el cual se escuchaba al fuego rugir con furia. Bajó la cabeza al percatarse de que la puerta había estado cerrada con llave por fuera. La Orden nunca entró en esa habitación y él con todo su ser deseaba que lo hubieran hecho. Desapareció del lugar antes de que las llamas lo consumieran a él también.

Bellatrix observó que su esposo se apareció frente a ella y toda esperanza que tenía de esfumo al ver su semblante.

"La puerta estaba cerrada. Tal y como la dejamos, pero el fuego destruyó los encantamientos." Miró hacia abajo "El suelo de la habitacion ya no se encontraba. Se derrumbó al piso inferior y éste se hallaba envuelto en llamas." Dijo el pelinegro. Sus finas ropas se encontraban maltrechas y chamuscadas debido al fuego que alcanzó a tocarlo en un par de ocasiones. Sus manos ahora estaban cubiertas en ampollas por haber movido los escombros ardientes para poder pasar; no se atrevía a levantar la vista para encarar la mirada de su esposa.

Bellatrix sintió un nudo en la garganta y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose una mano al pecho.

"¡No, no, no!" Gritó la mujer de forma desesperada. "¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Debimos haberle llevado con nosotros, pero te negaste!" Reclamó, furiosa y lágrimas amenazando con caer de las comisuras de sus ojos. "¡Dijiste que era más seguro dejarle en casa! ¡Lo dijiste!"

"Lo sé…Y nunca me lo voy a perdonar."

Bellatrix no dijo nada, sino que se dio la media vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

Sin embargo unos desilusionados miembros de la orden, Sirius Black, Alice y Frank Longbottom para ser exactos se preguntaban de qué rayos se trataba ese alboroto desde su hechizo de camuflaje. Los esperaban furiosos, dispuestos a pelear y ellos entonces los encararían y los harían hablar sobre sus lazos con Lord Voldemort.

Se dieron cuenta que el hombre comenzaba a avanzar lentamente en dirección a la mansión en llamas. Le siguieron, completamente confundidos y la respuesta de la aparente pelea apareció frente a los ojos de unos horrorizados miembros de la Orden del Fenix.

Rodolphus sacó un muñeco de felpa en forma de gato y lo colocó a las puertas del lugar, sin importarle que las llamas tocaran su brazo. El dolor emocional que sentía no le permitía experimentar ninguno físico.

"Descansa, hija mía." Murmuró suavemente para después desaparecer del lugar, con una agonía tan visible en su rostro que era palpable en el ambiente.

"¿Sirius, no revisaste las habitaciones del segundo piso?" Preguntó Frank Longbottom consternado, aterrorizado de que quizá ellos fueran responsables de la muerte de un infante.

"¡Todas, menos una que estaba cerrada con encantamientos que no me dieron tiempo de romper porque invocaron el fuego infernal!" Respondió igual de afectado, casi gritando.

"Yo lo hice porque quería irme rápido… Nunca me hubiera imaginado que…" Balbuceaba Alice.

"Vamonos, pueden volver con más gente para intentar detener el fuego" Interrumpió Frank mientras sostenía a su esposa para hacerla caminar y desaparecerse del lugar.

Sirius Black se quedó atrás, mirando como las llamas consumían el lugar sin clemencia alguna.

"Si mi prima estaba loca, esto la pondrá peor..."

* * *

Recuerdos. Era todo lo que ahora le quedaba. Su sonrisa, su llanto, el color de sus ojos. No quería que Rodolphus la viera tan fuera de sí misma y desapareció del lugar dejándolo solo, huyendo de la realidad; ella nunca había pensado en ser madre, de hecho cuando supo que estaba de encargo, la duda le invadió, nunca se había visto en un futuro como madre, ni los demás la habían imaginado de esa manera.

Pero después de horas de agonía por el alumbramiento en el que juró que le haría pasar un dolor similar o mayor a su esposo, (ya que ella lo culpaba de su estado siempre que podía) al tener la causa de incontables molestias, como ella llamaba a las náuseas matutinas, entre sus brazos, algo se prendió en su interior y aunque Bellatrix Lestrange nunca lo admitió, Rodolphus supo que ella se había enamorado a primera vista de su hija.

En las semanas siguientes, la nueva madre no se separaba de su pequeña, no dejaba ni que los elfos domésticos se le acercaran, de hecho se los había prohibido terminantemente y a duras penas dejaba que Rodolphus la cargara siquiera, argumentando que era tan torpe que probablemente la dejaría caer.

La noche del incendio le insistió en que la llevaran con ellos a la misión; tenía uno de esos malos presentimientos. Y después de mucha discusión con su esposo, decidieron dejarla dormida en la habitación, la cual cerraron con encantamientos protectores a petición de Bellatrix, para poderse ir tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

Había entrado como un tornado en la mansión Malfoy después de los acontecimientos, y no respondió a las agitadas preguntas de su hermana Narcisa, ni de su cuñado Lucius. Solo quería encerrarse en una de las habitaciones y no salir de ahí, no hablar con nadie. Encantó el cuarto para que no saliera sonido alguno.

Y entonces estalló. Comenzó a romper todo en la habitación. ¡Qué equivocada había estado! Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a su instinto. Si no se hubiera dejado convencer de no llevarla con ella. Gritó con furia, con lágrimas involuntarias cayendo por sus mejillas, desquitándose con los objetos de la habitación, recriminándose una y otra vez que era su culpa, que ella sabía que algo estaba mal y que no debía dejarla sola en la casa.

Después de un rato, no quedó nada reconocible en la habitación y ella se encontraba en un rincón de la misma, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Y pensaba: ¿Había sufrido mucho? ¿Cuánto tiempo lloró, llamándola mientras el fuego la consumía?

Se preguntó lo mismo una y otra vez, entrando en un circulo sinfín, tratando de buscar una manera de entender la situación, una que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza. Se sentía tan perdida.

Creyó que por primera vez tendría algo de estabilidad en su vida.

La había abrazado, cargado, alimentado, bañado y dicho palabras dulces. Palabras que hicieron que su esposo dijera en broma que estaba celoso de su propia hija. Pero la maldita Orden del Fénix destruyó lo primero que ella había querido en verdad, en lo que llevaba de existencia.

Y entonces abrió los ojos en grande. Se dio cuenta que no había sido ni su culpa ni la de su esposo; sino de esos malditos infelices de la Orden.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy acudió a un llamado en la puerta principal de su hogar. Habían pasado un par de horas desde la repentina y furiosa aparición de su cuñada en su mansión, tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de Rodolphus ya que se imaginaba que habían tenido alguna riña matrimonial y que en cualquier momento el marido aparecería para tratar de disculparse para que estuvieran todos felices y contentos… Dentro de lo que cabía cuando se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Suponiendo que solo se trataba de eso, mandó a un elfo doméstico para que hiciera pasar Rodolphus y después de unos minutos el hombre en cuestión hizo su aparición en un estado completamente deplorable. Su ropa se encontraba completamente arruinada y cargaba con una cara que el rubio no pudo identificar.

"¿Pero que te sucedió, Rodolphus?" Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

"La Orden incendio mi hogar con fuego infernal, mientras Bella y yo estábamos fuera en una misión. No quedó nada." Respondió después de unos segundos.

"Pero si estaban fuera, ¿por qué estás en ese estado?" Insistió Lucius, sintiéndose confundido por la explicación.

"Dejamos a Micaella dormida mientras no estábamos." Lucius fue tomado por sorpresa, tanto que dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras escuchaba a Rodolphus luchar por contar la historia. "Entré, deseando que el fuego todavía no alcanzara la habitación, o que la orden se la hubiera llevado. Ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió."

"¿Pero y los elfos?" Preguntó el rubio, tratando de darle algo de esperanza.

"Los interrorgué a todos; le temían tanto a la furia de Bella que no se acercaron a la habitación." El dolor del pelinegro era palpable en el ambiente. "Lucius, mi hija ya no está y es mi culpa. Bella quería que nos la lleváramos."

"No. Es culpa de la Orden, no tuya." Comento el rubio completamente enfurecido. "Esos malditos hijos de… ¿Sabes quienes fueron?"

"Las firmas mágicas en el primer piso pertenecían a Alice y Frank Longbottom. La del segundo piso no la pude reconocer porque el fuego la había deteriorado. Pero hubo un tercero."

* * *

La Orden del Fénix celebraba una reunión para discutir el resultado del plan que habían ideado en contra de los Lestrange. No habían sabido nada de ellos en meses y eso se les parecía muy sospechoso. Por pura suerte, supieron que estarían fuera esa noche en particular, gracias a Arthur Weasley, quien escuchó a Lucius discutir la salida con Rodolphus en el Ministerio.

Dumbledore inmediatamente ideó el plan. La misión era incendiar el lugar con fuego infernal para destruir cualquier artefacto peligroso de magia negra existente. Los autores del siniestro se quedarían en la escena del atraco, escondidos hasta que los dueños de la residencia aparecieran y entonces ellos los encararían para empezar un combate en el que llamarían a los demás miembros de la Orden; estos llegarían al sitio por medio de trasladores a modo de sorpresa, para capturarlos e interrogarlos. Pero nunca fueron llamados, sino todo lo contrario: Sirius, Alice y Frank regresaron más pálidos que un fantasma.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nunca nos llamaron?" Preguntó James Potter preocupado al ver el estado de sus amigos, sobre todo Alice, quien se notaba muy alterada. Lily llegó de inmediato al lado de la mujer en cuestión y la guió a una de las sillas para que se sentara; parecía que estaba en medio de una especie de ataque de pánico.

"¡¿Dónde está Dumbledore?!" Exigió saber de inmediato Sirius.

"Se encuentra con todos los demás, en la sala." Respondió el hombre de los anteojos, notando un extraño enojo en su amigo. "¿Qué pasó, Sirius?"

El animago lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió al lugar indicado a paso pesado y apresurado. James Potter solo podía imaginar cientos de razones para que su amigo estuviera actuando de esa manera, mientras lo seguía. Pero ninguna encajaba con la situación. Observó como su compañero pasó por el umbral de la sala.

"¡Dumbledore!" Entró gritando el pelinegro al lugar, haciendo que todos los presentes alrededor de la mesa, saltaran en sus asientos por la súbita impresión.

"¿Qué sucedió, Sirius? ¿Por qué se encuentran tan alterados?" Preguntó el hombre mayor con toda la calma del mundo.

"¿Sabías que los Lestrange tenían una hija?" Sirius puso ambas manos en la superficie de la mesa, apoyándose en ella para menguar su agotamiento.

"Sí, no me pareció importante mencionarlo. Al principio creí que quizás era esa la razón por la que habían estado fuera del mapa por meses. Sin embargo, la información que Arthur nos trajo me probó errado." Respondió Dumbledore con tono calmado.

"¿No era importante? ¡¿No era importante?!" Exclamó incrédulo; levantando las manos y azotándolas violentamente contra el mueble, haciendo crujir la madera. "Albus, ¡matamos a la niña!" Hubo un silencio largo y frío en el lugar después de unos jadeos de sorpresa por parte de los que se encontraban en la mesa.

"¿Estás… seguro, Sirius? Lo último que supe fue que Bellatrix se estaba quedando con su hermana." Respondió con duda el mayor, llevándose una mano a la barba.

"¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí!" Gritó, alzando los brazos. "¡Vi a Rodolphus entrar corriendo a la mansión sin importarle el fuego! ¡Vi a Bellatrix llorar cuando él regresó con las manos vacías!" El pelinegro se sentó en una de las sillas agotado. "Maté a mi propia sobrina."

"¿Creen que reconozcan sus firmas mágicas?" Preguntó James preocupado y triste a la vez. La manos de la Orden se habían manchado de sangre inocente.

"Por supuesto que las reconocerán, ¡Ese era el plan, ser reconocidos!" Exclamó Sirius, llevándose las manos a su larga y alborotada cabellera.

"Entonces nos enfrentaremos a unos muy furiosos mortifagos." Comentó Alastor Moody seriamente, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación hasta ese momento. "Si Bellatrix se puso tan mal como dices, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que vengan por nuestras cabezas." Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida. "Y los Lestrange no estarán solos. Estoy completamente seguro de que los Malfoy intervendrán en esto." Dijo antes de recargarse en una de las paredes para estirar sus piernas.

"¿Qué hemos hecho?" Preguntó Dumbledore a la nada. Aunque se tratara de una familia de mortifagos, la muerte de un infante siempre era un hecho lamentable. Un desperdicio de vida.

"Meter la pata hasta el fondo, por lo que veo." Dijo Ojo Loco de manera brusca y enojada. A él tampoco le tenía contento la situación. "Tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas. Tanto en el ministerio como en la calle."

* * *

Bellatrix había escuchado la plática entre Rodolphus y Lucius, recargada en la pared detrás de la puerta que daba a la sala en la que ellos se encontraban. Supo los nombres de dos de los involucrados y enfureció. No era cualquier tipo de furia, era una ciega, dolorosa, que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Solo pudo calmarse imaginando cómo los iba a hacer sufrir. Cómo los haría pasar el mismo sufrimiento que su hija enfrentó. Sus deseos de venganza iban en aumento. Sabía que Lucius haría pagar a la Orden del Fénix por el atrevimiento por medio del Ministerio, pero eso no le parecía suficiente. Nada de lo que pudieran sufrir en las paredes de Azkaban se comparaba a lo que ella sentía, a lo que Micaella había sentido.

Había decidido hacerlos pagar bajo su varita.

Desapareció de la mansión con el sonoro ruido que el hechizo traslador hace, el cual no pasó desapercibido por los hombres.

"Ese fue un sonido de desaparición, Narcissa está fuera." Dijo Lucius girándose al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

"Bella va a hacer una locura. Tengo que detenerla." Le respondió Rodolphus casi entrando en pánico, para luego desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Bellatrix se dirigió al lugar de residencia de los Longbottom. No había nadie, por lo que espero pacientemente. Hacía frío, pero le importaba poco. De hecho en esos momentos ya no tenía nada que perder. No le importaba morir, no le interesaba la vida. Nunca iba a sanar de sus heridas.

No le importaba pagar el precio de lo que iba a hacer. Le habían quitado la estrella que iluminaba su mundo. Lo primero que la había hecho sonreír en mucho tiempo. Azkaban, la muerte, el beso del dementor parecían destinos ridículos en comparación a su martirio.

Los desgraciados habían llegado. Alice se veía en un estado muy deplorable y no se podía decir algo mejor de Frank, aunque éste último tenía que sostener a su esposa para hacerla caminar. Dos de tres, una buena cifra. Los siguió.

"¡Bellatrix!" Exclamó Frank nervioso al verla y palideció al notar el rostro de psicópata que se cargaba. Nunca, ni en sus momentos más violentos, llegó a encararla en ese estado. El infierno no contaba con demonio alguno que pudiera comparársele.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Qué que es lo que quiero?" Preguntó con tono furioso, para luego apuntarlo rápidamente con su varita. "¡CRUCIO!" Frank y Alice cayeron al suelo gritando en dolor. "¡Quiero que sufran, como ella sufrió cuando era devorada por las llamas!"

"¡¿Bella qué estás haciendo?!" Se escuchó la voz de Rodolphus Lestrange acercarse a toda velocidad. "¡La orden estará aquí en cualquier momento!"

Bellatrix levantó la maldición y miró a su esposo de manera enojada. Alice y Frank respiraron en alivio por unos momentos.

"¡Estoy haciendo lo que tú no quieres hacer! ¿Acaso crees que Dumbledore va a dejar que dos de sus leones vayan a Azkaban? ¡Prefiero hacerlos pagar e ir yo, que verlos libres, burlándose en nuestras caras!" Rodolphus vio a los Longbottom por unos instantes y los ojos del mortífago se endurecieron. Dumbledore tenía una gran influencia en el Ministerio, incluso mayor a la de Lucius Malfoy. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que los dos frente a él pagaran por los medios "legales" el asesinato de su primogénita.

"¿Quién fue el tercero?" Preguntó, acercándose a la pareja mientras los amenazaba con la presencia de su varita en la mano. "¡Hubo otra persona con ustedes, quiero saber quién fue!"

"No te diremos nada, basura de mortifago." Contestó Frank, con desprecio; no iba a echar de cabeza a su amigo.

"Mala respuesta, ¡Crucio!" Bellatrix se le unió en el hechizo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al escuchar los gritos de la pareja.

Tanto era el odio que sentían, el enojo que tenían y el dolor que sufrían, que la maldición cruciatus resultó ser demasiado intensa. En verdad querían verlos sufrir y revolcarse en el suelo. Frank y Alice Longbottom se desmayaron después de que los Lestrange detuvieron las maldiciones. La razón: el resto de la Orden del Fénix había llegado y se preparaban para luchar.

Lanzaron hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Los Lestrange sabían que estaban acabados pero no por eso se rendirían sin dar pelea, por lo que respondieron al fuego enemigo.

En medio de la batalla Bellatrix alcanzó a ver los ojos de Sirius y notó algo raro en ellos. Culpa.

"Fuiste tú… ¡Maldito traidor, tú eres el tercero!" Gritó furibunda la mujer, en medio de la pelea, llamando la atención de todos y preocupando a los miembros de la Orden.

"Bellatrix, no sabíamos que..." Comenzó a decir el animago, inculpándose a sí mismo.

"AVADA…" Empezó a conjurar la mujer de los ojos enfurecidos, sin querer escuchar lo que su supuesto primo tenía para decir

"¡EXPELLIARMUS!" Gritó tan veloz como un rayo, James Potter, desarmando a Bellatrix. Rodolphus ya se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente por uno de los ataques de Ojo Loco.

"Ríndete, Bellatrix, estas rodeada" le dijo James Potter a la bruja.

"Dos de tres." Fue todo lo que ella respondió mientras se dejaba sujetar mágicamente por Alastor. Ninguno de los presentes respondió a la declaración que Bellatrix había hecho en el momento, sintieron un escalofrío ante la promesa no dicha, el tercero, Sirius Black, tendría que cuidarse y mucho.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la sentencia de los Lestrange. Cadena perpetua en Azkaban por la tortura a los Longbottom hasta dejarlos en la locura total.

La Orden estaba de luto por la pérdida de sus miembros, no tenían esperanza de recuperarse de los estragos neurológicos causados por la maldición cruciatus. Se encontraban en la residencia que Sirius había heredado de su madre, Walburga Black. Discutían que, aunque tuvieron la baja de dos miembros, dos de los más poderosos mortifagos se hallaban tras las rejas. Una manera fría de verlo y muchos de los miembros no estaban contentos con los resultados. Los hechos habían sido trágicos para ambos bandos; en uno la pérdida de una hija, en el otro, la pérdida de dos amigos.

Ojo Loco estaba meditando los hechos, cuando su ojo mágico detectó movimiento sospechoso. El elfo domestico de Sirius había, entrado a la cocina y mágicamente se puso a buscar en la alacena mientras cargaba algo en sus brazos. Algo que se movía y se quejaba.

"Sirius, tu elfo trae algo raro." El animago se giró de inmediato a Kreacher y notando el bulto en sus brazos se acerco a él.

"¡Kreacher! ¿Qué tienes ahí?" Pregunto con autoridad, para luego dar un paso hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que lo que el elfo cargaba era un bebe de pocos meses de edad.

"Mi ama me dijo que cuidara a todos los descendientes de sangre Black." Sirius supo que el elfo se refería a su madre, Walburga Black. Kreacher tenía la costumbre de seguir sus viejas órdenes, aun y cuando esta ya había muerto hacía tiempo. "Kreacher solo cumplía con sus deseos."

"¿Llevas cuidándola todo este tiempo?" Inquirió el último de los Black, respirando en alivio al saber que su sobrina seguía viva, pero molesto de todas formas. De haber sabido eso, quizás Alice y Frank no habrían terminado en el área de cuidados especiales en San Mungos.

El elfo asintió y el animago se dio cuenta que el extraño comportamiento del elfo en los últimos días, se debía a que había estado cuidando de la pequeña. Y nadie se había dado cuenta porque tenían otras prioridades en mente.

Pero ahora… ¿Que harían con la niña?

* * *

En la prisión de máxima seguridad, Azkaban; se encontraba una mujer que los dementores solían ignorar. No tenía nada de felicidad para devorar. Los guardias lo comentaban y muchos afirmaban que solo repetía:

"Yo mataré a Sirius Black"

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer. Espero que te haya gustado.

Dedicatoria especial: AdrianaSnapeHouse, que siempre me convence de escribir de alguna manera ( Esta tipa tiene el fanfic ClairexWesker mas famoso en español, si les gusta el fandom de Resident Evil vayan a su perfil y leanse Cuerpo Cautivo, no se arrepentiran )

Y para todos los demas que leen Profecias Culturales, gracias por tenerme paciencia y les prometo que ya estoy por terminar el capitulo esperenlo en una semana o dos (Si, Darkaz esto va para ti)

Si te gusto este fic, dejame un review, esos siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y si no pues tambien, dime en que no te parecio la historia o que puedo hacer para mejorar.

¡Nos vemos luego!

**_Polatrixu~!_**


End file.
